Les malheurs de Tanya
by Juliet1802
Summary: Vous n'aimez pas Tanya nous non plus, quatre copine, Maielle, willowme, Juliet1802 et Bichou85 vous contes les malheurs de cette blonde pulpeuse. Toutes aussi sadiques que perverses à souhaits, nous vous conseillons cette fiction !
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tous le monde, nous nous sommes regroupées Maielle, willowme, Juliet1802 et**_

_**bichou85 pour former le gang anti-Tanya.**_

_**Vous trouverez ci-dessous une série d'OS, relatant diverses aventures de notre blonde sulfureuse, et détestée.**_

_**Nous posterons un OS tous les dimanches.**_

_**Nous attendons vos avis !**_

Comme chaque jour de la semaine, Tanya Denali entra dans l'immense building vitrée dans lequel elle possédait un bureau panoramique, tout en ignorant les regards masculins qui s'attardaient sur ses courbes parfaitement mises en valeur par l'imperméable hors de prix qu'elle avait acquit récemment. Elle sourit intérieurement. Bien sûr, elle aimait attirer les regards sur elle, elle aimait découvrir la faim qu'elle lisait dans les yeux des hommes dès qu'ils la contemplaient, l'appréciant comme un tableau rare. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, arrangeant une mèche blonde qui osait se rebeller dans l'ordonnance parfaite de sa chevelure. Une dizaine d'hommes en costume cravate la mirait, la flamme de désir inscrite dans leur rétine, tandis que les femmes en tailleur lui jetaient des regards haineux. Qui pourrait rivaliser avec cette perfection faite femme? Arrivée au dernier étage où se trouvait son bureau, elle avança sa silhouette longiligne hors de la cabine, ondulant ses hanches fines... même sa démarche était parfaite, rehaussée par les talons vertigineux qui allongeaient incroyablement des jambes qui n'en avaient pas besoin.

**« Jessica »** apostropha-t-elle, **« veuillez m'apporter un café, noir et bien serré je vous pries, ainsi que mon emploi du temps ».** Tout en parlant, elle défît son manteau et le tendit négligemment à sa secrétaire qui s'en saisit avec une sorte de révérence proche de la dévotion. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle alla s'enfermer dans son immense bureau, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée acharnée de travail. Elle était née sous une étoile lumineuse, et pourtant, elle travaillait très dur pour maintenir son statut, elle ne voulait pas que l'on vienne dire que ses réussites professionnelles n'étaient dus qu'au fait que son père était le fondateur de la Volturi Cop. dont elle était le P.D.G. actuel. Elle voulait mériter ses succès et faisait tout pour y arriver. Sa volonté était de fer, elle était intraitable avec la médiocrité des autres, n'autorisant aucune erreur parmi ses collègues ou ses assistants, tout comme elle ne s'autorisait aucune faiblesse.

**« Madame, ce matin, vous avez des entretiens pour pourvoir le fauteuil d'associé qui est vacant suite au départ de Marcus Caïus. Je vous ai planifié le premier rendez-vous à 9h »**

**« Très bien Jessica. Vous m'enverrez le postulant lorsqu'il arrivera. Retournez travailler maintenant »**

**« Bien Madame »**

Ouche, elle avait oublié cette histoire qui allait lui prendre au moins la matinée. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper, car la personne qu'elle allait engager travaillerait avec elle étroitement, et aurait des responsabilités similaires aux siennes. Soupirant, elle but son café tout en contemplant la vue dégagée. Sa vie était parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Si elle avait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait pas réussi à trouver qui elle pouvait envier... elle aurait voulu être elle, sans aucun doute. Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus? Elle avait le pouvoir, l'argent, elle était jeune, belle, intelligente. Tout ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en or, elle était simplement bénie des Dieux. Que manquait-il à sa vie pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite? Rien, absolument rien, sa vie ne pouvait être améliorée. Elle sourit à son reflet dans la fenêtre. Comment ne pas être heureuse face à ce visage d'ange, aux traits fins, délicats, aux pommettes hautes, face à ces yeux bleus, incroyablement clairs, surmontés d'une frange de cils étonnamment longs naturellement, à cette chevelure dorée? Elle avait un cou gracile, des épaules rondes, une poitrine ferme et généreuse, une taille de guêpe, de longues jambes que lui envieraient les mannequins les plus réputés. Et tout cela, elle savait le mettre en avant en choisissant les vêtements les plus luxueux, les soies les plus agréables. De toute évidence, même un sac de pomme de terre l'aurait sublimé.

Quant aux hommes, ma foi. Elle aimait jouer de son charme, elle savait qu'elle était irrésistible. Elle s'en servait pour son usage, son propre plaisir, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun n'avait réussi à attirer son attention plus d'une nuit. Elle était une croqueuse d'homme et cela la satisfaisait amplement. Dire qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir était exagéré, mais enfin, elle ne répugnait pas à l'acte sexuel, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais comprit ce que les autres trouvaient de si particulièrement merveilleux en lui.

Elle fût tirée de ses réflexions par un coup discret à la porte.

**« Entrez »** dit-elle sèchement

**« Madame, votre premier rendez-vous »**

**« Très bien »**

Elle se leva pour accueillir le premier prétendant au siège d'associé. Et eut le plus grand mal à réprimer un plissement de dégoût. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Il était trop vieux, trop mal habillé, trop suant pour faire l'affaire. L'entretien fût expédié en quelques minutes. Le deuxième entretien ne se passa guère mieux, l'homme bavait littéralement en la regardant, la déshabillant de ses yeux écarquillés, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Tanya soupira. Ça risquait d'être long. Et cela le fût. Et plus le temps passait, plus Tanya sentait sa patience fondre.

18h, et elle n'avait pas vu le nez d'un candidat à peu près acceptable. Dernière chance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le CV. Bon, Edward Cullen, trente ans. Jeune pour un tel poste pensa-t-elle. Enfin, elle avait tellement vu d'incapables qu'elle se mit à prier que celui-ci soit juste un peu... juste un peu intéressant. Bientôt, Jessica fît entrer le candidat. Et Tanya sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Un sentiment comme elle n'en avait ressenti embrasa son corps. Elle avait des bouffées de chaleur, elle avait froid, elle était remplie de frisson. Cet homme là, celui qui entrait était... la perfection faite homme. Dieu lui-même avait ciselé chaque trait de son visage viril, de son nez fin, de sa mâchoire carrée, de ses yeux d'un vert incroyablement profond, de ce corps qui semblait musclé sans excès, parfaitement mis en relief par un costume de bonne facture, il avait la stature d'un guerrier. Dieu avait dû aussi mécher soigneusement sa chevelure, y apportant sa propre lumière divine pour créer une couleur indicible. Tanya se sentit rougir. Elle sentait une pulsion l'envahir, elle sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, l'exigence sexuelle, le besoin animal vivre dans ses entrailles.

Machinalement, elle saisit la main tendue, sentant un courant électrique parcourir chaque fibre de son corps. « Edward Cullen, enchanté Miss Denali ». Dieu, même sa voix était un appel au viol. Elle ne savait comment faire pour faire durer l'entretien. Mais elle acquit plusieurs certitudes. Premièrement, il était la bonne personne pour occuper le poste. Deuxièmement, bien qu'elle se refuse en temps normal à pratiquer des activités sexuels avec l'un de ses collègues, cet homme serait dans son lit. Le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait lui échapper, car elle était Tanya Denali. Il craquerait. Tous les hommes craquaient devant elle, il ne ferait pas exception. Ce qui serait différent, c'est que c'est elle qui le voulait, au-delà de la raison. C'est son corps qui l'appelait. Rentrée chez elle ce soir là, elle était tellement étonnée de ressentir un énervement qu'elle ne connaissait pas que sous la douche, elle se laissa aller pour la première fois à imaginer les mains d'Edward sur elle... glissant le long de son corps, se saisissant de ses seins de sa poigne qu'elle imaginait virile... il la caresserait sans doute avec un mélange de révérence et une animalité que révélerait son désir de posséder son corps de déesse. Il plongerait un sexe gorgé de soif dans son intimité brûlante et pour la première fois de son existence, elle jouirait, infiniment. Elle glissa deux doigts en elle, imaginant que c'était ceux de son fantasme, caressant son clitoris gonflé de son pouce, et ressenti un plaisir incroyable, bien qu'il ne soit que purement solitaire.

Dès le lendemain, elle prit un temps infini à choisir ses sous-vêtements, y ajoutant même un porte-jarretelle, puis une robe qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur, des chaussures noires-baise-moi. Et se rendit à son travail, le cœur battant. Elle lui avait attribué le bureau à côté du sien. Elle comptait devenir proche de lui. Très, très proche. Fondus. Horizontalement. Verticalement. Dans toutes les positions. Elle était prête à explorer une sexualité dont elle n'avait entendu que des ouïes-dire. Pour l'avoir, elle était prête à tout. Tout. Dès qu'elle parvint à destination, elle s'enquit de savoir s'il était bien installé. Dieu du ciel, il était encore plus beau que la veille, comment était-ce possible. Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras, mettant en valeur sa poitrine ferme, montrant clairement par ses gestuelles qu'elle était plus qu'intéressée.

**« Alors Edward, comment se passe votre installation? »** dit-elle d'une voix veloutée, sexy

**« Très bien Tanya. On peut peut-être se tutoyer, vu que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas? »** répondit-il de son ténor qui lui faisait mouiller son string

**« Avec plaisir** **Edward... y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi? »,** et sa phrase était à double sens, sans aucun doute là-dessus.

**« Non, rien merci. J'attends mon assistante... c'est quelqu'un avec qui je travaille depuis toujours, cela ne te dérange pas j'espère? »** dit-il en plongeant ses yeux si incroyablement verts dans les siens

**« Non, non... de toutes façons, c'est bien que tu formes une équipe avec elle, ça permet d'abattre plus de travail... hum... voudrais-tu que je t'emmène faire un tour des locaux? Si tu ne connais pas bien la ville, je peux te servir de guide, j'ai grandi ici »** bon sang, mais qu'il accepte au moins d'aller boire un coup avec elle se dit-elle

**« Merci Tanya, mais je pense que je vais être assez occupé, j'aime découvrir les choses par moi-même », **sa voix était toujours tellement... rauque... sexy... il aurait pu se faire pâmer de désir une ramette de papier

**« Oh, bon, et bien, peut-être au déjeuner, pour faire un bilan de ta matinée? » **dit-elle pleine d'espoir

**« Parfait, à plus tard alors »,** et paf, comme ça, il lui donnait congé. À elle. Son presque patron!

Elle était contrite. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme les autres hommes. Peut-être était-il gay? Non, une telle perfection ne pouvait pas être attirée par d'autres hommes. Non, cela était impensable. Peut-être avait-il une petite amie, une fiancée, une femme... non, elle se rappelait très bien de son CV, il était célibataire. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle aperçut une petite brunette se diriger vers elle. Oh, là, si elle voulait paraître un peu plus... disons humaine, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse de sacrés efforts celle-ci! Aucun maquillage, un chignon d'où s'échappait des mèches folles, chignon retenu par... attendez? Non, pas croyable, un crayon de papier! Non, encore pire! Deux crayons à papier! Elle était toute rouge, essoufflée... et sa tenue! Oh! Mais faisait-on pire? Un tailleur acheté dans une grande surface probablement, qui cachait tout de son corps, une jupe longue, tellement longue qu'elle devait dater de la collection d'il y a dix ans? Des chaussures presque plates tellement les talons étaient petits. Elle secoua la tête. Ben dis donc, si c'était _ça_ l'assistante d'Edward! Elle n'aurait rien à craindre! Peut-être qu'elle devrait se rapprocher d'elle pour connaître les goûts de l'Adonis...

**« Bonjour! Je suis Isabella Swan, je suis l'assistante de Monsieur Cullen, pourriez-vous m'indiquer son bureau s'il vous plaît? »**

**« Vous êtes devant ma chère... je suis Tanya Denali, et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance! »**

**« Heu, merci, moi aussi... je suis encore en retard! Excusez-moi! »**

**« Faites, faites, peut-être auront-nous le temps de faire plus ample connaissance? »**

**« Oui, oui, à bientôt, mais si j'ai trop de retard, Monsieur Cullen va avoir ma peau vous savez!!! Il est si sévère parfois! »**

**« Très bien, à plus tard, je ne voudrai pas que votre patron vous renvoie! »**

Tanya sourit et s'en retourna travailler, la tête pleine de ses sourires, de son physique.

Elle découvrit très rapidement que non seulement, il était beau, très beau, mais qu'en plus, il était intelligent, efficace, réactif et qu'il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura qui faisait que chacun se mettait en quatre -voir douze- pour le contenter. Ces traits d'Edward le rendait encore plus charismatique pour elle, encore plus attrayant, encore plus coulante de désir. C'était physique. C'était intellectuel. C'était un tout, un tout merveilleux. Il lui fallait cet homme là. Aux alentours de midi, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward, toqua une fois et entra sans y être invitée. Ce qu'elle vit lui chavira le cœur qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir... Bella était assise sur le bureau d'Edward, ce dernier lui dictant des instructions. Si elle n'avait pas été... comment dire? Rassurée par le physique difficile (voir ingrat) de l'assistante d'Edward, elle aurait pu soupçonner quelque chose entre eux. D'un autre côté, ma foi, depuis combien de temps travaillait-il de concert? Ils étaient toujours enfermés dans une sorte de bulle, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Deux pairs d'yeux se relevèrent brusquement pour la contempler.

**« Hum, il est midi, je me suis permis de vous interrompre... Edward, désires-tu que nous allions déjeuner et discuter de ce que tu as accomplis ce matin? »**

**« Oh, zut, déjà midi? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et on a encore pas ma de travail... d'ailleurs, nous avons plus l'habitude de déjeuner vers 13h, il est un peu tôt. Heu, peut-être devrions-nous organiser un déjeuner de travail demain plutôt? »**

**« Bien, d'accord. Demain alors »**

**« Bella, tu nous réservera des places pour demain? »**

**« Bien sûr, ce sera fait Monsieur Cullen »**

**« Je vous laisse travailler... à plus tard »**

**« Oui... c'est ça... alors Miss Swan, pour la lettre dont nous parlions... »**

Elle sortit de la pièce avec une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. En temps normal, tous les hommes se jetaient à ses pieds, et là... chou blanc. Se pourrait-il que son assistante et lui... non, impossible, cette Bella était... insignifiante. Inexistante. Incapable d'attirer un tel Apollon! Elle rumina ces sombres pensées toute la journée. Elle ne savait pas comment on faisait pour séduire un homme. Mais elle allait trouver. Elle allait oser se montrer. Se dévoiler. Après tout, elle était chez elle, dans ses locaux, dans des vêtements et des sous-vêtements dont les modèles n'étaient même pas encore sortis chez Victoria Secret! Elle prit son mal en patience, puis vers 19h30, se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward. À cette heure-ci, tout le petit personnel était parti depuis fort longtemps. Ne restait que les têtes pensantes, elle avait toutes ses chances pour le... coincer...

Elle toqua encore sur la porte et entra. Edward avait fait tomber sa veste, remonté les manches de sa chemise et téléphonait, tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux bronze, les emmêlant... image tellement sexy. Ses avant-bras étaient musclés. On devinait les muscles de son torse, de ses abdos qui jouaient sous son vêtement lorsqu'il faisait les cents pas, elle avait une vue parfaite de son fessier moulé dans son pantalon. Elle se sentie couler d'un désir incroyable. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, se redressa. Ses tétons pointèrent à travers le carcan de son soutien-gorge, ils étaient lourds, impatients de se faire maltraiter par ces mains fortes d'homme. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il eut fini et qu'il lève ses yeux émeraudes incandescents vers elle. Elle se laissa entraîner dans leur profondeur infinie.

**« Bonsoir Edward »** dit-elle d'une voix rauque, pleine d'un désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir

**« Heu... bonsoir Tanya... y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi à cette heure? »**

**« Oui...Je... »,** elle était encouragée par son attitude, après tout, si elle le dérangeait, il lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas?

Elle allait se lancer. Oui, elle allait dégrafer sa robe, se jeter sur cette bouche aux lèvres si attirantes, elle avança dans la pièce, lui coulant un regard de braise. Elle se sentait sûre d'elle, féminine comme jamais, brûlante d'un feu qui incendiait son string, souhaitant ardemment qu'il l'éteigne de son jet qu'elle devinait... puissant... elle était le brasier... il était le pompier... oui... Mais se figea lorsqu'elle vit l'assistante sortir de la pièce d'à coté, une sorte de salle de bain privative que les hauts dirigeants possédaient attenant à leur bureau, une serviette dans la main... mais que faisait-elle encore ici? N'avait-elle pas un petit ami aussi désespérément insignifiant qu'elle?

**« Monsieur Cullen »** commença-t-elle avant de s'immobiliser en voyant Tanya. **« Heu... je n'avais pas planifié de réunion ce soir... mais si vous désirez que je vous laisse... il est déjà tard... »**

**« Non Miss Swan, si Miss Denali est venue me voir, c'est sans aucun doute en rapport avec le travail... aussi je souhaite que vous restiez... je ne pense pas que vos chats vous en voudront, n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Certes monsieur, certes »** dit-elle en se saisissant de son calepin.

**« Non, en fait, je... cela peut attendre demain... ce n'est pas important. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir... à demain Edward... Miss Swan »**

Grrrr. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... bon, Tanya savait ce qu'on exigeait des assistantes, qu'elles n'aient pas d'autres vie que de fournir une attention de tous les instants à leur patron. Mais là, cette... elle ruinait ses plans! Demain se dit-elle, demain, elle serait en tête à tête avec lui pour déjeuner, elle arriverait bien à ses fin.

Encore une fois, rentrée chez elle plus frustrée encore que la veille (sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus tester de nouveau, tellement c'était... inconnu... frustrant quoi!), elle se caressa encore sous la douche, en faisant défiler dans son esprit toutes les images qu'elle avait pu capturer de cet homme idéal... s'imaginant les délices qu'il pourrait lui prodiguer.

Le lendemain, encore plus soignée que d'ordinaire, ses yeux bleus immenses soulignés par le maquillage subtile que son esthéticienne lui avait fait (et oui, quand on a les moyens, la dame d'art se déplace chez vous, même à l'aube!), moulée encore dans une robe merveilleuse, des chaussures divines aux pieds, elle franchit le seuil de l'immeuble. Des envies encore plus marquées dans l'œil des hommes qu'elle croisait. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Aujourd'hui, elle était irrésistible. Ce serait aujourd'hui. La matinée se déroula longuement. Le temps n'avançait pas, alors qu'en revanche, la brûlure dans le creux de ses cuisses amplifiait au fur et à mesure des secondes égrenées. 12H55. Enfin! Elle se précipita sur sa veste puis se rua vers le bureau d'Edward, tout en tentant vainement de réfréner ses pulsions. Elle n'était plus une adolescente aux hormones bouillantes, mais une femme, une vraie, qui faisait envie aux hommes... et celui-là n'échapperait pas à la règle. Hors de question. Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua puis entra, fière et sublime. Comment un homme normalement constitué pouvait-il lutter?

Étonnamment, il se tenait prêt, son manteau reposant sur son bras.

**« Tanya! Ponctuelle! J'apprécie! »**

**« Merci, je suis toujours à l'heure... allons-y? »**

**« Bien sûr, après toi »**

Elle tourna les talons, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Sa présence seule l'étouffait, elle se sentait prise au piège de ses émotions... si elle avait eu un peu de cran à cet instant, elle lui aurait sauté dessus, l'aurait embrassé... mais elle devait se rappeler qu'il y avait des caméras... aussi, se contât-elle de réarranger sa chevelure, tout en lui jetant des regards brûlants. Un tel moment d'intimité, c'était l'occasion rêvé. Il lui sourit. Elle se sentit fondre. Couler. Mouiller sa culotte. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, puis lui ouvrit galamment la porte... il était parfait. Chaque instant passé à ses côtés révélaient des côtés de sa personnalité qui l'attachait davantage. Elle le voulait. Comme jamais elle n'avait voulu un homme. Un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Elle ne savait que dire, elle ne voulait pas se montrer prétentieuse, mais ne voulait pas non plus parler de travail. Elle voulait si fort le connaître... physiquement. Sa fragrance l'intoxiquait, lui faisant perdre la tête. Son cerveau était vide.

**« Miss Swan a réservé dans un petit restaurant à côté, nous seront de retour rapidement... elle s'est renseigné, ils ont un service rapide et efficace »**

**« Oh, c'est le "Twilight", je n'y suis jamais allé déjeuner... c'est une découverte pour moi »**

**« Aussi proche de votre bâtiment et vous n'êtes jamais allé y faire un tour? »**

**« Ma foi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, mais je suis ravie de le faire avec vous... je suis sûre qu'il y aura de nombreuses découvertes à vos côtés »**

**« Sans doute... »**

Lui ouvrant la porte, il la laissa entrer. Elle fut envahie par tout ce qu'elle détestait. C'était une sorte de boui-boui! Dieu, mais... de tels endroits existaient pour de vrai? Ça sentait l'huile de friture! Des nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs. Mais on ne voyait plus ça depuis des lustres! Pour un premier rendez-vous, elle aurait plutôt pensé à quelque chose de plus... classique... sophistiqué... sobre... feutré... là au milieu de cette populace... elle retint un hoquet de dégoût lorsque la serveuse, une rousse particulièrement vulgaire fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum.

**« Hé beau mec! T'es venu pour moi? Parce que ma pause est dans une heure, si tu veux, je te fais visiter l'arrière salle... y'a une banquette... confortable... et je suis sûre que je peux te faire prendre ton pied... bien plus qu'avec ton glaçon blond! »**

**« Merci... nous avons une réservation... au nom de Cullen »**

**« Ouaip... ok. D'accord... Monsieur préfère les réfrigérateurs... C'est par là. »**

Tanya se redressa. Comment? « Glaçon blond ; réfrigérateur»? Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait cette... pétasse roussasse? Bientôt, ils furent conduits à l'arrière du restaurant, où des alcôves intimistes trônaient. Ah, nettement mieux. Elle jeta un œil suspicieux sur la propreté des banquettes, fût ravie de constater qu'aucune trace suspecte ne traînait, et daigna poser ses fesses... La serveuse lui colla avec une rapidité vampirique un menu collant dans les doigts puis, se tournant vers Edward lui jeta:

**« Alors, toujours branché sur les congélateurs? Parce que les rousses... tu sais... c'est volcanique! »**

**« Merci... vraiment... je suis charmé... Nous attendons une autre personne, si vous pouviez l'amener à nous... merci? »**

**« Ok, mais monsieur est un séducteur, il lui en faut plusieurs... je suis là chéri! »**

**« Edward, mais... »**

**« Ah, voici Miss Swan! Disons que comme nous allons discuter de travail, j'aime qu'elle soit avec moi, elle est tellement efficace! Et... ponctuelle! »** dit-il en souriant

Tanya était... mortifiée. N'était-ce pas sensé être un déjeuner entre eux deux? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette assistante collante pire que de la super-glu? Rhooo, et puis, elle allait bien avec le décor tiens! Une jupe encore plus longue que celle de la veille, en laine qui plus est alors que nous étions au printemps! Non, mais quel mauvais goût! Et puis, on n'arrange pas un haut bleu avec un bas marron, non mais, elle sort d'où cette fille? C'est à pleurer!

Finalement, le déjeuner se passa bien... Tanya était... pas rassurée mais contente de voir que ni Edward ni Bella ne semblait avoir d'attirance l'un envers l'autre. Ils discutèrent de boulots, progressèrent... ils étaient efficaces tous les deux, elle ne pouvait dénier cela. Ils repartirent ensemble et se séparèrent, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Tanya était pourtant... frustrée. Voilà. Elle avait toujours ce désir qui brûlait au fond d'elle. Bon dieu, il lui fallait un homme, un vibromasseur, un quelque chose avec un bout long et dur pour se satisfaire. Mais pas n'importe quoi. Il lui fallait _lui_. Pas d'autre choix. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, mais depuis deux jours, depuis qu'Edward était entré, grâce à elle, dans la société, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il était 20h. Tout le monde était parti. Allez, elle respira un grand coup. Allez. Je veux ce mec. Il me le faut. Tant pis!

Et sans même y penser, elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau d'Edward. Et comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, elle toqua, puis entra. Personne. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Elle entendait des petits bruits dans la pièce d'à-côté. La salle de bain. Elle avança. Peut-être était-il en train... d'évacuer toute la tension... en pensant à elle? Car elle était si irrésistible. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser se soulager tout seul. Tout ce qu'elle retenait dans le creux de son ventre se réveilla, comme un cheval fougueux trop longtemps bridé. Son désir physique pour lui se réveilla, elle se consumait, sa petite culotte en dentelle n'était plus que rivière brûlante. Espérant le surprendre, elle glissa plus près des bruits, plus près de la porte, puis, aussi délicatement qu'elle pu, elle l'entrouvrit pour glisser un œil envieux à travers, se délectant par avance de ce qu'elle imaginait, lui, le parfait Apollon, le pantalon baissé, son sexe glorieux dans sa poigne ferme, le faisant coulisser dans ses mains, tout en soupirant son prénom, « Tanya »... et dans quelques secondes, elle entrerait dans la pièce, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela, qu'elle acceptait d'être à lui, elle goberait son sexe dans sa bouche, le lécherait, le sucerait jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce... Mais elle ne lui laisserait aucun répit, elle caresserait ses bourses, les feraient rouler entre ses doigts, l'enfournerait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait...

Elle glissa un œil bleu aux cils parfaitement frangés dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et sa mâchoire se décrocha... Dieu... le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était-il réel ou était-il le fruit de son imagination perverti?

Edward, le pantalon baissé, avait un sexe énorme dans la bouche de cette... insignifiante assistante... ses mains viriles dans les cheveux de la traîtresse, ses crayons de papier tremblotant pendant qu'il entrait et sortait de sa bouche. Mais comment pouvait-il se rabaisser, ce parfait Adonis, à se laisser aller dans la cavité de cette... chose? Et pourtant, il grognait, ses doigts emprisonnaient fermement la masse brune qui n'avait de cheveux que le nom...

**« Oh, putain, Miss Swan, si tu savais comme tu suces bien... y'a que toi pour me sucer comme ça... putain, ouais, les dents, merde... »**

**« Mmmm »**

**« Ahhhh, je vais jouir dans ta bouche Miss Swan, et tu vas tout avaler, hein... Rhaaaa... Putain... »**

Et bon sang, elle voit Edward se tendre, son visage parfait se « perfectionner » davantage encore dans la jouissance, comme si l'orgasme avait été inventé pour le sublimer... Elle regarde Isabella lui lécher le sexe qui, à présent, perdait de sa vigueur... elle regarde les mains dont elle rêve qu'elles le caressent continuer à masser le scalp de la brune de rien...

**« Monsieur Cullen, je vous ai connu plus en forme que cela » **dit-elle d'une voix douce

**« Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas été obligé de vous farcir cette blonde depuis deux jours je vous signale... heureusement que tu es là pour faire tomber toute cette... pression... »**

**« Il n'empêche Monsieur Cullen que moi... j'ai toujours la petite culotte en feu... »**

**« Laisse** **moi deux** **secondes chérie, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça... »**

Tanya ouvrit la bouche dans un mouvement incrédule. Quoi? Après s'être fait traiter de glaçon, de frigo, de congélateur, maintenant elle était « cette blonde »? Mais... elle aurait dû partir. Elle aurait du entrer dans la pièce, leur hurler dessus, leur faisant valoir que ce genre de relation entre collègues était formellement prohibé! Mais elle était fascinée... sa culotte plus que mouillée. Demain, elle ferait un rapport, demain... mais là... elle voulait juste savourer le spectacle. Comment un homme qui venait de jouir dans la bouche de sa... son... cette conne brune pouvait retrouver un semblant de... rigidité? Elle, quant elle avait expérimenté le sexe, les hommes disaient une fois c'est bien, après c'est trop. C'était soit pour eux, soit pour elle (la plus part du temps pour elle depuis qu'elle avait comprit), mais jamais pour les deux. Alors, il n'était pas superman non?

Et pourtant, elle voit Edward soulever la petite brune, l'embrasser sauvagement, enroulant sa langue dans la bouche de cette.... beurk, ça doit être dégoûtant de goûter du sperme et de la salive mélangés, mais ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça... et puis, il se détache d'elle -enfin- pour la saisir par la taille et la poser sur le lavabo. Il l'oblige à s'allonger, puis se positionne entre ses cuisses. Commence à la lécher... il part du creux de son oreille, descend vers son cou, passe sur la clavicule... bon dieu, Tanya a chaud. Elle ne peut que contempler ce spectacle qui embrase sa culotte. Elle pose la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, alors qu'une main, inconsciemment, vient se loger entre ses cuisses. Bon Dieu.

D'où elle est, elle voit parfaitement ce qui se déroule. Edward continue d'administrer ses baisers mouillés le long du corps de son assistante, alors qu'elle est toujours vêtue. Ses mains viriles viennent soulever sa jupe d'une autre époque, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Oh, et quoi? Tanya s'attendait à trouver un string, une culotte de garçon, quelque chose d'un peu... sexy... non, c'est une culotte petit bateau, tout blanche qu'Edward arrache littéralement entre ses doigts...

**« Heureusement que je ne fais plus de frais de lingerie »**

**« Tu me connais si bien... et maintenant, tu as fait ce que j'ai demandé? »**

**« Regarde par toi-même »**

Le sexe de la brune apparaît, totalement épilé. Elle voit l'Adonis se lécher les lèvres avec une délectation qui lui poignarde le cœur...

**« Putain Miss Swan... c'est du travail d'artiste... j'espère qu'il t'a pas insensibilisé le minou, parce que tu sais comme j'aime te lécher... et tu sais à quel point j'aime ton jus... si tu ne coules pas comme d'habitude, je vais lui faire bouffer sa bite! »**

**« Arrête de parler Monsieur Cullen, et viens vérifier par toi-même, je te signale que je t'attends... »**

Elle voit la tête bronze s'enfouir dans le creux des cuisses. Elle entend les gémissements... Elle ne peut pas voir les coups de langues qu'elle imagine, sa langue longue léchant les lèvres de la brune, les doigts s'enfournant dans sa touffe parfaitement épilée. Elle n'entend que les bruits, que les paroles...

**« Putain, Monsieur Cullen, plus fort... plus bas... tu sais ce que j'aime... »**

**« Rhmmm »** répond-t-il toujours entre ses cuisses...

**« T'es prêt à me donner ce que je veux? »**

**« Putain Miss Swan »** dit-il en relevant la tête... **« tu veux vraiment que je te sodomise là? »**

**« Ouiiiii... »**

**« Tes désirs sont des ordres... mais je te préviens, d'abord, je vais.. »**

**« Arrête de parler Cullen et viens bordel! »**

Elle voit Edward se redresser... Dieu qu'il est beau! Son visage est si... concentré...

**« Putain Miss Swan... tu sais que je ne veux que ça... mais t'es pas prête »**

**« Je le serai si tu t'occupais de moi là... »**

Et soudain, il retourne sa partenaire (!), ses petits seins viennent se coller contre le marbre blanc, face au miroir, son cul est offert. Il plonge la tête entre ses fesses. Elle ressent une brûlure incroyable entre ses cuisses. Elle imagine que ça langue vient se poser entre ses fesses, les écartant de ses doigts, glissant sa langue le long. Non, elle n'imagine rien, car c'est ce qu'elle voit. Sa langue longue vient titiller le petit trou de cette... avant que des doigts viennent l'ouvrir. Elle voit le sexe de cet homme parfait grossir, grossir, jusqu'à atteindre une taille impossible. Elle voit le sexe glorieux se rapprocher. Putain, plutôt elle que moi se dit-elle finalement. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir ça... là... non, ça devait faire mal. Alors pourquoi cette assistante criait de bonheur pendant que son amant l'enfournait sauvagement? Et puis, glissant sa main dans sa culotte, elle commença à se caresser. Bon dieu, elle était pathétique: mais qu'importe. Elle regardait le sexe monstrueux sortir des fesses blanches et fermes, les mains tenir les hanches, s'incrustant dans la chair. Elle voulait être elle. Elle voulait changer de place. Elle voulait vivre cela et ne pas être celle qui se touchait toute seule...

Et soudain, il se retira des fesses de sa partenaire, respirant brusquement... un homme pouvait-il arrêter à cet instant là?

**« Miss Swan... tu sais que j'adore ton cul... mais tu sais ce que j'aime le plus? » **

**« Putain Edward... Viens finir ce que tu as commencé, autrement... je démissionne »**

Brutalement, il attrapa les hanches rondes et s'empalât en elle...

**« Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est être serré en toi, merde, t'es faite pour moi »**

Ce qu'elle entendait à présent n'était plus que des claquements de peaux, des grognements, qu'elle accompagnait de sa main dans son string. Et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'apothéose, elle jouit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait...

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle regarda encore une fois derrière la porte. Elle vit deux amants qui se caressaient. Se cajolaient. Se disait des mots d'amour. Elle vit bientôt deux amants retrouver encore de la vigueur. Comment cela était possible? Ils venaient de faire... déjà deux ou trois fois... Comment pouvaient-ils encore?

Elle ferma la perte doucement derrière. Rentra chez elle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'avoua vaincu... Jalouse... mais vaincu. Car le physique n'était pas tout dans une vie, elle venait de le réaliser... il lui en aurait fallu des années... mais là... Cette petite chose avec cet être parfait... elle n'était plus rien. Elle prit des billets sur internet. Pour loin. Très loin. Écrivit une lettre de démission. Ailleurs, loin, très loin, elle se referait une autre vie. Une Vraie Vie...

_**N'hésitez-pas à nous dire ce que vous souhaitez que nous lui fassions subir dans les prochains chapitres. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous satisfaire...**_


	2. ANNONCE

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le compte anti-tanya est enfin ouvert, la suite des OS sera donc postée sur le compte commun.

Je suis sur que vous allez apprécier les misères que nous allons faire subir à la vilaine Tanya.

**Vous nous retrouverez ici : s/5837400/1/**

Merci à celle qui nous ont mis en alerte (désolée il faut changer maintenant :D ) et merci pour vos reviews.

A bientôt bisous

Julie


End file.
